


Missing

by FairyNiamh



Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Alice remembering and missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word: Luminescent

Alice looked to the stars and sighed longingly. She loved earth, but she missed being up there. She knows that Mokuren's important work was lost forever. Their mission was a failure. A fact that _she_ would have to live with.

Even though the reincarnations are right there, they're not the same and she misses them. The comradery and jokes. Even though there was a lot of tension near the end, she still missed it.

Showing Shion how with certain chemicals, the flowers would become luminescent. The wonder in his eyes over simple things.

She needed to let go of the past and move forward. It would be exceptionally hard, especially with Rin forever reminding her, but she would do it. She would do it for Mokuren and for herself.

~Fin~


End file.
